Aqua Pura Lucina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20366 |no = 1258 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 174 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 34, 49, 62, 72, 79, 83, 87, 95, 100, 106, 113, 117, 122, 128 |normal_distribute = 11, 6, 7, 6, 8, 6, 11, 6, 7, 6, 8, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34, 38, 49, 62, 72, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 100, 106, 113, 117, 122, 128 |bb_distribute = 10, 5, 6, 5, 6, 8, 5, 10, 5, 6, 5, 6, 8, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 34, 38, 42, 49, 62, 72, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 100, 106, 113, 117, 121, 126, 131, 136, 142 |sbb_distribute = 10, 6, 3, 5, 4, 5, 6, 4, 9, 6, 4, 5, 4, 7, 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 34, 38, 42, 49, 54, 62, 67, 72, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 100, 106, 109, 113, 116, 119, 123, 127, 132, 137, 142 |ubb_distribute = 9, 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 8, 5, 3, 4, 3, 3, 9, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Having awakened her latent power over ocean creatures, Lucina countered the mage's hellfires with her water magic. Reunited with her beloved companions, Lucina pressed on, but the beaten mage called upon a forbidden ritual, engulfing the battlefield in a blazing inferno. It's said that Lucina threw herself into the flames without hesitation to save her companions. When she awoke, she realised that her body had changed into another form of existence. Then she let her eyes close again, and was surrounded by the soothing tranquility of the ocean floor and the warmth of her mother's love. |summon = I want to speak to Selena again. Someday, we'll smile and laugh like children once more...won't we? |fusion = The safety and serenity of the ocean floor... Do I feel it from you, as well? Ah, I wish this would never end... |evolution = Mother's unconditional love has always protected me. And now, I have been reborn... | hp_base = 4992 |atk_base = 1729 |def_base = 1729 |rec_base = 1371 | hp_lord = 6461 |atk_lord = 2486 |def_lord = 2412 |rec_lord = 2057 | hp_anima = 7353 |rec_anima = 1819 |atk_breaker = 2724 |def_breaker = 2124 |def_guardian = 2650 |rec_guardian = 1938 |def_oracle = 2293 |rec_oracle = 2414 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Five Light's Punishment |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP when 5 elements or more are present & adds probable Def ignoring effect |lsnote = 20% chance |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Saphiro Mobius |bbdescription = 16 combo Water attack on all foes, adds Water, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & greatly restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count & heals (3500 - 4000 + 18% Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Cerulean Arcadia |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Water, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |sbbnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count & 140% Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Svanhvit's Breath |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Water attack on all foes, adds massive additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1000% mutliplier for additional attack at turn's end, 200% Atk & heals 75% of damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Motherly Wave |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts Atk when HP is full & adds Def boost relative to max HP for all allies for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 80% Atk & 15% HP to Def |evofrom = 20365 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Might & Magic |addcatname = Lucina4 }}